Mysterious Girl
by EternalChibiVidel
Summary: Videl is a new student at OrangeStarHigh but Gohan senses something different bout her he senses a very powerful power inside of her much too powerful for her to be human.......maybe shes not human......please review!!! Not PG-13 until later chapters.
1. New Girl

Mysterious Girl 

I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters!

Gohan still has all his powers and abilities! 

AGES: Videl 17, Gohan 18, Erasa 17, Sharpner 18 

"" Means talking

~ Means thinking 

Gohan POV 

Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpner were all sitting in a row next to each other and chatting while everyone else were doing the work the English teacher instructed to do. Suddenly the door opened and a beautiful girl came in the classroom. "Students listen up" the English teacher said. "We have a new student here with us today." "Her name is Videl Satan." Everyone gasped. "Oh my god she the champs daughter!" a student said. Everyone started talking about how we have a celebrity at our school. "Hello everyone." Videl said. "Videl you can sit over there next to Erasa." the English teacher said. "Oh my god she's gonna sit next to me!" Erasa exclaimed. Gohan just stared at her with blinking. ~There is something different about that girl. I can feel it~ "Hi!" "I'm Erasa. This is Gohan and that is Sharpner." "Hi everyone." Videl said. "Okay now everyone open your books to page 203 and read chapters 1-20. Then make an essay of what you read," said the English teacher. Then the teacher left the room. Since no one ever pays attention to what any teachers tell you to do or not to do Erasa and Sharpner chatted with Videl. Gohan on the other hand was still staring at Videl. ~I feel a great power inside of her~ ~She is either an ally or a very powerful enemy~ ~ I think she's even more powerful than me! ~ "Hey Gohan!" screamed Erasa. "Quit staring at Videl and talk to her you dope!" "Oh sorry I was in deep thinking. I didn't realize I was staring at her." "Hi I'm Gohan." "Nice to meet you." Videl said. ~I can feel a very powerful power inside of this guy~ ~ I must admit he is hot~ Through out class they just talked and talked. By the end of the day they all had become best friends and Gohan and Videl were developing feelings for each other but not quite that much. A few days pasted and one day everything was going normal then there was a beeping sound. It was coming from Videl's watch walkie-talkie. "Yes chief what's wrong?" Videl exclaimed. "Videl please help us!" "A gang called Black Tellie has kidnapped the city governor and have him at gun point!" "So far we have 5 men down and in critical condition!" Please come to City Hall!" "Yes sir I'm on my way!" "Wait Videl you don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Gohan exclaimed. "Let me come with you!" he said. "No you'll get yourself hurt!" she said. "No I wont I know how to protect myself!" "Alright then come but when it gets too dangerous leave!" she said "Alright then!" he said. Then they both stormed out of the classroom leaving everyone shocked. (At City Hall) "Hey you let go of the governor or else you'll pay!" yelled Videl. "Do you think you can beat me little girl!" the leader said. "Yes I sure think so!" ~Suddenly over 20 men were in front of Videl and me. Fairly weak of course. ~ "These guys should be easy to beat!" Videl said. ~In a period of 5 minutes Videl and me had knocked out all the bad guys. Now it was the leaders turn. ~ "I'll take him out by myself." Videl said. "You'll get hurt!" I exclaimed. "No I wont just watch me!" Then she punched the leader on his jaw, which made him let go of the governor. The governor ran to the policemen. Then the leader had a hold of Videl and was choking her. Videl was screaming. "Videl!" I screamed. ~There wasn't anything else I could do I had only one choice. Go Super Saiyan!! ~ ~ But then she would know who he was and would probably be scared of him~ ~The only thing that mattered right now was to save Videl!~ Suddenly he sprung up into the sky and a golden light was surrounding him as if he was on fire. Then his hair turned gold and his eyes turned turquoise. "Get you're hands off of her!!!!! Then he punched the living hell out of the leader and left him knocked out! 'Videl are you alright?" I asked. "Yes, but………what are you?" she asked shocked at what she had just seen. 

Hope you liked! I know it was a bit crappy but that was all I could think of! Well next chapter will be up tomorrow I hope! And its gonna be good! Atleast I think so! Please Review!!!!! 


	2. A New Discovery

Mysterious Girl

Chappy 2

A New Discovery 

Once again I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters!!!

Yes but………….what are you? She asked shocked at what she had just seen.

Okay I've got a lot of explaining to do so I think we should go talk somewhere 

where we wont be disturbed. Yeah right she said. And we that Gohan took Videl in 

his arms and flew her off somewhere where he could explain everything. Did you 

guys see that? Asked the police chief. Yeah we did chief. Replied an officer. 15 

minutes later Gohan and Videl landed at beautiful water surrounded by a few trees. 

Wow its beautiful! She said. Okay Gohan you have tons of explaining to do 

mister!!! Yeah I know I do. Okay well Gohan started explaining how his father is 

from the and alien Planet Vegeta etc… Okay let me get this straight your dad is an 

alien your mom is human which would make you half alien and you also said your 

dad has all these powers and abilities right? Yep that's right! Wow!! It's so cool! 

Okay now that I have told you my secrets why don't you tell me yours? What 

secrets??? I don't have any secrets! ~could he be on to me! ~ Since the first time I 

saw you I could feel a power very powerful inside of you Videl. And that's not all. 

When the leader of the Black Tellie Gang was choking you your energy stayed at full power. A normal human's energy would have gone way low, but yours stayed 

at full. So will you explain to me how that is possible?? ~ Ah fuck he is on to 

me!!! ~ ~Oh well I guess I can trust him…~ Okay then I'll tell you…. Okay

well since I was 5 years old I have had these very cool powers. I was at a friends 

birthday party and she had these very nice silver balloons. I wanted one but I 

didn't want to ask her for one so I just took one instead. A few minutes after I had 

got it. It slipped out of my hand and went up to the ceiling. I really wanted it back 

tried to reach so I for it, but then it came to me. I was so freaked out! Then I tried 

to make a piece of cake come to me. I was about to get it when it fell. My powers 

were very hard to control. When I was 10 I had all my powers well at least I think 

they're all my powers because I haven't gotten any new ones since then. Wow 

that's amazing! Gohan said. So what are you're powers? He asked. Well let's see

I can move things with my hands; freeze time, teleport, and shoot ki beams, sense 

spirits, read minds, go forward and backward in time, become invisible, and I have 

premonitions and I can fly. That is so cool! Exclaimed Gohan. I have a question

Though. He said. Yeah what? If you have all these powers wouldn't that make you 

some sort of alien also? Well not really I inherited these powers from my… 

deceased mother…she said ready to cry. Oh I'm so sorry please don't cry Videl. It 

was too late she was already shedding tears. Oh don't cry Videl I know exactly 

how you feel. I've lost my dad and I miss him a lot. I miss my mom a lot. She said. 

I've needed her so much! Gohan let her cry on his chest for over 10 minutes. I'm 

sorry Gohan you must think I'm acting like such a crybaby. No, I don't think that 

at all. Thanks Gohan… Huh? He said. Then Videl fainted…

I'm sorry it took so long to put the next chapter up I was going to put it up the net day like I had said but I deleted it and I was too lazy to rewrite it. It was suppose to be much longer but like I said I was too lazy and I was also too lazy to put any punctuation. I'll add it later though. Okay well hope you guys like I'll try to put up the next chapter tomorrow!

  



	3. Chappy 3

Mysterious Girl 

Chappy 3

I own Dragonball Z!!! Sue me!!! j/k I do not own Dragonball Z but I wish I did!

Gohan lay Videl down on the grass so she could rest. ~She really misses her 

mother~ Then Gohan started thinking about his own father who had got 

killed at the Cell Games seven years ago. ~I miss dad a lot too~ Then Gohan 

started crying silently so he wouldn't wake Videl. "Huh?" "Where am I?" 

Videl said as she was waking up. "Huh?" "Oh its you Videl you woke up." 

"Did I faint or something Gohan?" she asked. "Yeah you did." "Oh." ~I 

guess she forgot why she was crying I shouldn't remind her~ "Wasn't I 

explaining to you what I was and my powers?" "Yeah you were." "Gohan I 

know why I fainted it was because I missed my mother I read it in your 

mind." "Remember I can read minds if I try hard enough." "Oh yeah I 

forgot." "Okay well I am half witch, quarter demon, and quarter sorcerer." 

"I'm not really sure how I'm witch, demon and sorcerer." "But I guess my 

mom was all of those also." "My dad is just human." "I would think that 

would make me at least a bit human but I'm not at all human which is 

weird." "How did you find this out?" That you were witch, demon, and 

sorcerer?" Gohan asked. "I'm not sure it came to me in a dream in that 

dream is where I learned everything about myself and all my powers and 

how to control them." "It was really weird." "In the dream the person that 

was speaking to me also told me where I could find all the spell books and 

potions things and all these other things that could help me." "She told me I 

was suppose to protect the world with my powers and with the help of 

Earths special forces, but I've been trying to track them down for the past 5 

years and I haven't found any of them." ~Oh my god could she be the one 

we have been tracking down all this time! ~ ~I bet she is! ~ ~She is really 

powerful I have reason to believe that she's the most powerful being ever! ~ 

"Gohan!!!" "What!" "My god you didn't have to yell so loud!" "Well I 

wouldn't have if you hadn't gone into Dork Land!" "I had been calling your 

name for the past 2 minutes and you wouldn't listen!" "Oh sorry I was just 

in deep thinking." "Videl you mentioned you were looking for Earth Special 

Forces but you couldn't find them." "Yeah!" "Gohan do you know where I 

could find them?" "If you do please tell me!"

Okay hope you guys like! I was gonna make it more longer but I didn't have time but I promise the next chapter will be longer!


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Um….I'm sorry that I haven't been updating its just that I have tons of work to do and can only work on 4th chapter for 10 minutes a day sometimes less I'm almost done with the chapter I'll probably have it up before next Thursday. Sorry again.


	5. The Z Team

  
Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't put up this chapter sooner. I was on computer restriction and could only be online for 10 minutes each day. Now here's the chapter and I hope everyone likes it! Also I believe some of you are confused about what Videl is and how she's not a human. If I said that her dad is all human...well, that will be answered in later chapters just so you all know! Also thank you to Slashing Jaded Ignorance (G-ks) who used to be Gohan- Kun Shin, for proofreading this chapter for me. I'm sure she would appreciate it if you would read and rate her fanfics!   
  
Disclaimer: Time and time again, I say I do not own Dragonball Z. Time and time again, I am right.  
  
  
  
^_Kami's Lookout_^ (Shouldn't it be called Dende's Lookout now?)  
  
"Piccolo, did you hear that?" asked Dende.  
  
"Yes, and I can't believe it! Could that girl really be the one we have been searching for all this time!?" Piccolo was just about as serious as he could get; a true stoic, well after his making.   
  
"I believe it is so."  
  
^_Videl and Gohan_^   
  
"Please Gohan, tell me where I can find Earth's Special Forces!" I'm sure you can guess who it was who stated that.  
  
~I guess I should just tell her now~ Were Gohan's thoughts.  
  
"Alright," Gohan sighed. This would take a while. "Believe it or not, I'm one of Earth's Special Forces; the Z team, we call it."  
  
"What!? Are you serious?"   
  
"Completely. I DO happen to be one of Earth's Special Forces!" Sounding convincing, he was also quivering under his best friend's glare.  
  
"GOHAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Steam was literally coming out of her ears...(A/N Ooh creepy)  
  
"Um..erm.."  
  
"Ugh, never mind, Gohan. Anyway, I've been looking for The Z Warriors all my life and I didn't even realize I was best friends with one of them! Gohan, please take me to the rest of Earth's Special Forces!" Videl pleaded, pulling both the lip pout TM and The Puppy Dog Look TM off at the same time.  
  
"Alright then, let's go!"   
  
^_Kami's Lookout_^   
  
"Piccolo, they're coming over here," mused Dende.  
  
"Yes, I know. I think we should get the rest of the guys over here as well." 

"Yes, that is possible. I agree."  
  
"I'll go get them with instant transmission; the technique that Goku taught me." Piccolo grunted.   
  
"Okay I'll stay here so I can tell Gohan where you have gone."   
  
"Alright."  
  
Then Piccolo left without saying yet another word.  
  
Not so far away, Gohan and Videl landed on the lookout, actually surprising the Namekian God.   
  
"Hi Dende!" said Gohan.  
  
"Oh hello Gohan. I knew you were coming, but I had no idea it would be this early!"  
  
"Dende, this is my good friend Videl Satan." ~I'm only a friend? ~   
  
"Hello Videl."   
  
"Videl, this is Dende, the guardian of earth."   
  
"Hello God, err...Dende."   
  
"Uh Dende where is Piccolo right now?"  
  
"He went to get the rest of the team."  
  
"So you guys know already about Videl?"  
  
"Yes we do and Piccolo and I are certain that Miss Videl here is the person we have been looking for all this time. We are the people that she has been searching for, obviously."  
  
"I am so glad that I finally found the Earth's Special Forces," said Videl. A couple of minutes later Piccolo arrived with the rest of the Z Team.   
  
"So I see Gohan and his friend have arrived," Piccolo stated.   
  
"Piccolo, you're back and you brought everyone else!" Gohan exclaimed.   
  
"So these are all of Earth's Special Forces..." Videl muttered. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…uh…. shouldn't there be 10 of you?" she asked. "Yes, Vegeta should be here any minute. That arrogant Saiyan prince wouldn't come with me and said that he would come by himself," said Piccolo with an angry look on his face.   
  
"But that still only makes 9! There should be one more person."  
  
"The other person wont be coming," said Gohan.  
  
"And why is that Gohan?" Videl asked.  
  
Because he was my father and my father is dead," he said, looking like he was ready to start crying.   
  
"Your father was one of Earth's Special Forces?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, he was basically the leader and the strongest." he said.   
  
"Oh."  
  
"So you're the one we have been searching for?" asked Krillin.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if you were looking for me, but I am sure that I was looking for you guys. You guys are so strong! I'm sure you're stronger than me!"   
  
"Uh, Videl.." Gohan was laughing nervously, putting his hand behind his head. "We all think you're the strongest being ever to live in this universe." said Gohan.  
  
"Really?" She looked kind of astonished.  
  
"Yeah!" he replied.  
  
"Um...well, I was just told a couple of years ago that I was supposed to find Earth's Special Forces then they would explain everything to me or something like that. I really can't remember."  
  
"Videl, I think its time I told you why you were sent to search for us," said Piccolo.  
  
Okay, I know I said I was going to make it much longer but I didn't have too much time. I couldn't really think of anything else to put but I promise the next chapter WILL be longer. I still hope you enjoy this tiny chapter and please review!   
  
Eternal Chibi Videl and Slashing Jaded Ignorance (G-ks)


End file.
